Dia dos Namorados
by Triss Zoldick
Summary: Até mesmo o Mello pode ficar diferente num dia como esses [Yaoi Near&Mello]


Yoooooooooooo O/

Essa fic é yaoi! Se você não gosta porfavor não leia! Aliás,... Se você não gosta... Ta fazendo **O QUÊ **aqui?

Segunda fic de Death Note... Ai que emoção! ; -;

**Dia dos namorados**

Eram 8:43 de um domingo, e todas as crianças estavam brincando do lado de fora da Instituição Wanny's House. Mello acabara de acordar e estava se preparando para tomar uma bela ducha antes de sair do quarto, até que escuta a porta de seu quarto abrir.

Matt – Mello!!!

Mello – Que foi? O.o

Matt – Que se ta fazeno?

Mello – Indo tomar banho -.-

Matt – Legal! Vamos juntos! – Diz passando pelo garoto, mas antes de chegar na porta do banheiro Mello segura o capuz da blusa que Matt estava usando, o impossibilitando de continuar seu caminho.

Mello – Nem pensar... Pode me esperar lá fora...

Matt – hehehe n.n' Ok... Mais não demora!

Mello – Ta... u.u'

Matt – As meninas tão esperando pela gente /O/

Mello – Tão? O.o

Matt – Claro!

Mello – Porque?

Matt – Pelo que você acha?

Mello – Porra se eu soubesse eu não tinha perguntado...

Matt – Vai me tratar assim até num dia como hoje? Mello seu malvado ;-;

Mello – Num dia como hoje? Que que tem hoje?

Matt – Não acredito que você esqueceu... u.ú'

Mello – Matt qué pará de faze joguinho e fala logo?

Matt – Se ta perdido no tempo né? Hoje deve se o dia mais feliz da sua vida!

Mello – O Near morreu? '-'

Matt – Claro que não O.o'

Mello – Então não é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! ¬¬"

Matt – Ta! Vai toma seu bainho e depois a gente conversa!

Mello – Ta...

Matt sai do quarto e Mello vai direto pro banheiro. Após alguns minutos, Mello sai do banheiro com suas típicas roupas pretas, ele penteia o cabelo ainda molhado e sai do quarto, quando chega na sala de televisão vê Matt todo empolgado jogando videogame.

Mello – Pronto.

Matt – Uia! Foi rápido:P

Mello – é... -.-'

Mello olha a outra mão do amigo que estava se levantando de vagar, e percebe algo que realmente prendeu sua atenção. Era um chocolate?... E Matt agora estava comendo ele? Nem ao menos o ofereceu um pedaço?

Mello – MATT!! CHOCOLATE!! \Ò¬Ó/

Diz saltando para cima de Matt agarrando o braço que estava segurando o chocolate.

Matt – Sai Mello!!! Esse é meeeeeu! ;0;

Mello – Como você pode comer chocolate na minha frente e nem me oferecer? Seu maldito!!!! ÒoÓ

Matt – Calma! Eu ganhei esse! Seria muita crueldade com a menina se eu desse ele pra você!

Mello – E porque raios você ganho chocolate e eu não??

Matt – Porque você tava dormindo e eu to acordado faz tempo...

Mello – Ah sim... E porque você ganho chocolate?

Matt - Mello... Realmente minha alma não quer acreditar que você pode ter esquecido que dia é hoje...

Mello – Não é que eu esqueci... É q eu não sei mesmo ¬¬"

Matt – Hoje é nosso dia ;)

Mello – Nosso dia?

Matt – Claro!

Mello – Quer me dizer de uma vez por todas que dia é hoje??

Matt – Ai Mello... que decepção

Mello – Ah se você não quer me dizer então eu mesmo vou descobrir!

Matt – Ta vai lá... Não deve ser muito difícil pra você. '

Mello – Ta me subestimando?

Matt - A descobrir que dia é hoje? Mello... Ou você é muito competitivo ou você ta paranóico O.o

Mello – Ah vai se fude!

É a ultima coisa que diz até sair da sala batendo os pés, indo atrás de algo que pudesse lhe dar uma informação rápida do dia em que se encontrava.

"_Droga... Como eu posso ter esquecido de uma coisa tão básica que nem o dia de hoje?_"

Ele continuou andando por um tempo sem nem ao menor encontrar "uma merda de um calendário", até esbarrar em uma menina que estava andando pelo corredor, ela parecia estar resmungando alguma coisa que não importava para Mello, mesmo ele achando estranho o fato dela estar falando sozinha.

Mello – Foi mal...

Ao ouvir a voz do garoto, a menina simplesmente soltou um tipo de gritinho abafado que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

Mello – Que foi? Mey se ta bem? O.o

Mey – Ah...ah... t-to sim Mello...

Mello – Então ta… Té mais…

Quando Mello estava passando pela garota, ela segurou sua manga da blusa, o fazendo parar.

Mello - ?

Mey – É-é... M-Mello... eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar...

Mello – Tem é? E o que seria? – Diz um pouco interessado.

A menina rapidamente tirou um embrulho da bolsinha que carregava e entregou a Mello de cabeça baixa.

Mello – Mais oque...?

Mey – Feliz dia dos namorados, Mello!

Mello arregalou os olhos e começou a se condenar por dentro.

"_Dia dos namorados?! Cacete como eu fui esquecer?!?! Hoje é o dia que eu simplesmente ganho mais chocolate que o normal! Ah Matt seu viado se vai vê!!!"_

**Na sala de televisão**

Matt – Atchin!!! Coça o nariz

Desconhecida – Oque foi Matt?

Matt – só foi um espirro... Mais então... Onde estávamos?...

**Voltando ao Mello**

Ele não demorou até pegar o chocolate que timidamente a menina estendia.

Mello – Obrigado! n.n

Mey – D-de nada n.n'

Mello abre o pacote e vê um chocolate com o formato da cabeça de um gatinho escrito Mello dentro, ele sorri e agradece de novo, logo depois indo embora para um cantinho mais reservado para comer seu chocolate em paz.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, passou por uma porta e viu uma cena muito conhecida.

"_Porra mais esse moleque não faz outra coisa?"._

Mello caminhou até o garotinho que estava sentado no chão todo encolhidinho brincando com seus robozinhos.

Mello – Ei... Near... O que se ta fazeno?

Near – Brincando... – Diz sem nem ao menos olhar para o rapaz a sua frente.

Mello – Isso é obvio...

Near – Então porque perguntou? – Continuando sem olhar para o rosto de Mello.

Mello – Hm... Pensei que você não seria idiota de responder uma coisa dessas...

Near – O que mais eu poderia responder?

Mello – Ah cala a boca! – Diz se sentando na frente de Near.

Near – Vai ficar aí?

Mello – Algum problema? Ò-ó

Near – Não, nenhum...

Mello – Porque você não arranja uma coisa mais interessante pra fazer? Ficar aí sentado com esses seus quebra-cabeças e brinquedinhos é coisa de idiota...

Near – Eu gosto e ficar aqui...

Mello – É até a pessoa mais idiota no mundo perceberia uma coisa dessas... Mas você não teve infância não? Uma coisa dessas eu fazia quando eu tinha 5 anos... Você já tem 13...

Near – Isso prende a minha concentração...

Mello – Você é mesmo um idiota...

Near – Se você acha...

Mello – Claro que acho... Não dá pra achar outra coisa...

Near – Ta...

Mello apóia uma mão no chão e fica com o peso do corpo sobre ela, olhando Near fazer seu "super-robô idiota" voar.

"_Que moleque besta... Como ele tem coragem de fazer isso em público?O.o"_

Mello realmente achava Near um idiota, não... Ele achava Near um GRANDE idiota, talvez até o maior deles.

Mello toma o robô voador da mão de Near e começa a bater ele no chão.

Mello – PÁ! PÁ! PÁ! – Sai à cabeça do robô – Opa... Ele morreu, vai ver ele nem era assim tanta coisa... risada maligna

Near pega a cabecinha do robô do chão e fica olhando ela, realmente concentrado.

Mello – Se não vai chorar não né? Muauhauhauhauhauhuah... Ops... Esqueci... Você não chora... Você não consegue fazer uma coisa tão simples...

Near – Não, não vou chorar mesmo... Apenas vou arrumar ele...

Mello – E vai continuar a fazer aquela coisa idiota??

Near – Sim...

Mello – Hm... Comer chocolate é mais divertido... Ah, em falar nisso... Você ganhou chocolate? ;)

Near – Não...

Mello – Pois eu sim!

Near – Qual a novidade? Você sempre ganha chocolate...

Mello – Eu sei! Mais hoje é diferente!

Near – Oh... – Diz com aquele entusiasmo que só ele consegue ter.

Mello – Você ao menos sabe que dia é hoje?!

Near – 12 de Junho...

Mello – É essa é só a data... ¬¬

Near – Foi oque você quis saber...

Mello – Eu perguntei se você sabe o que se comemora nessa data...

Near – Não... Deve ser algo desnecessário... Como todas as outras datas que vocês insistem em comemorar...

Mello – Hoje é o dia que as pessoas bonitas ganham chocolate!

Near – Uhum...

Mello – Como você consegue ser TÃO estranho? Não se incomoda nem pelo fato de não ganhar chocolate no dia dos namorados!

Near – Não me incomodo mesmo... Não como chocolate...

Mello – QUE TIPO DE HUMANO É VOCÊ!?!?!

Near – Um que não necessita desse tipo de comida...

Mello – Ah... Você a cada dia que passa me da um motivo a mais pra mim te achar mais estranho e te odiar mais...

Near – Ta...

Near encaixa a cabeça do robozinho no resto do corpo e continua a brincar, Mello recomeça a comer o chocolate de onde tinha parado, olhando para Near que dizia estar se divertindo.

"_Como ele consegue ser tão idiota? Mais... Até que ele é engraçadinho..."_

Mello sacode a cabeça como se tentasse "afastar" esses pensamentos, e volta a comer o chocolate, ainda sim olhando para Near.

Mello – Near...

Near – O que foi?

Mello – Porque você não vai jogar futebol? Você é o único garoto daqui que não sai de dentro dessas paredes...

Near – É que eu não gosto da claridade do sol...

Mello – É da pra perceber... Você alguma vez tomou sol? Se parece um palmito... ¬¬

Near – Não... Não vejo a utilidade disso...

Mello – Affffffff...

Near que continuava a fazer o robô voar de um lado para o outro emitindo sons do tipo "vruuuum vru vruuuuu" bem baixinho, foi interrompido por Mello que novamente pega o robô da mão do garoto e o olha com uma cara realmente questionadora.

Mello – Você é mesmo o Near?

Near – Sou... ¬¬

Mello – Por mim você é um idiota... Um GRAAANDE idiota ¬¬

Near – Está bem... Agora devolva meu robô porfavor?

Mello – Hunp... Toma – Joga o robô – Pode volta a brinca de super-homem... ¬¬

Near segura o robô e fica parado olhando para ele, sem voltar a fazê-lo voar. Isso não passou batido para Mello.

Mello – Percebeu como você tava sendo idiota e decidiu para e voltar a ser uma pessoa normal?

Near – Você disse que hoje as pessoas bonitas ganham chocolate?

Mello – Aham... Eu já ganhei o meu e com certeza quando eu chegar lá no quarto vai ter uma pilha esperando por mim! -´

Near – Isso quer dizer que eu não sou bonito?

Mello – Como assim? O.o

Near – Eu não ganhei nenhum...

Mello – Ah... Deve ter alguma idiota por aí que gosta de você... Talvez você ganhe um chocolate... Nem que seja uma barrinha XD ninguém nasceu pra fica sozinho xD

Near – Hm...

Porque aquela pergunta incomodou tanto Mello? Mesmo ele conseguindo se esquivar dela e responder com muita naturalidade, isso ainda o deixou estranho, Near não tinha nem um pouco de confiança nesse lado? Isso era esquisito...

Mello – Hm -.- um chocolatinho você ganha... –.-

Near – Hm...

Mello levantou e foi até a porta, parando para olhar Near.

"_Droga... esse moleque é digno de pena ¬¬"_

Caminhou um pouco e chegou em seu quarto, quando abriu a porta, deu com sua cama cheia de chocolates, a de Matt também, mas Matt estava sentado sobre SUA cama comendo o SEU chocolate.

Mello – MATT! SAI DAIIIIII!! ESSES SÃO MEUS!!

Mello se jogou em cima de Matt, o derrubando de sua cama.

Matt – Ai! Eu sei que são seus!!!! Eu tava comendo um chocolate meu na sua cama! Esse que eu to comendo não é seu!

Mello – E porque você tinha que come o seu na MINHA cama?

Matt – Porque olha o estado da minha! Uú

Mello olhou para a cama de Matt, ela estava com tanto chocolate que o garoto não conseguia acreditar nem que ele mesmo poderia comer tantos.

Mello – Nossa... Porque você tem tanto chocolate assim e eu tenho tão poucos?

Matt – Porque eu sou mais bonito ;D ehehehe brincadeira! Mas você tem muitos! Tem mais de 30! Mas provavelmente porque eu sou mais gentil com as meninas que você... Então, isso me torna mais popular com elas. :

Mello – Hunf ¬¬"

Matt – E aí? Esse chocolate é de alguma menina?

Mello – É... acho que foi a Mey que me deu... Nem lembro...

Matt – Que consideração...

Mello – O importante é o chocolate não quem deu o chocolate ù.ú/

Matt – Hunp xD Então, veio fazer oque aqui?

Mello – Não sei...

Matt - Eu já to de saída... Vou joga um jogo novo que o Roger comprou pra mim! '-'

Mello – Ta... Acho que vou ficar deitado um pouco...

Matt – Beleza! Já to indo!

Matt saiu do quarto e Mello se deitou na cama, ele começou a remoer a conversa com Near, como o garoto podia nem ao menos saber se era bonito? Por acaso ele não tinha um espelho pra se ver não? Mesmo assim... Um pouco de confiança não faz mal a ninguém...

Realmente, Near era muito estranho... Mello fechou os olhos e começou a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde que Near entrou na instituição. Desde o começo ele o achou estranho, com aquelas manias eram bizarras e tals, mas ele realmente se revoltou quando em tão pouco tempo, o menininho já o alcançou, fazendo Mello até sofrer conseqüências, pois antes quando batia em alguém apenas levava uma bronca, mas agora ele era castigado severamente.

"_**Isso quer dizer que eu não sou bonito?".**_

Mello – Não Near... você é b... HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ? OoO

Mello levantou da cama em um pulo, logo tapando a boca e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

"C-como... como???? Quase que eu falo merda! Claro que você não é bonito!! Você é feio! E ainda por cima é estranho!"

Mello se sentou em sua cama e começou a abrir outro embrulho, devorando o chocolate com a cara completamente vermelha. Após terminar de comê-lo, se levantou e saiu do quarto.

"_Vou ver como aquele pivete ta..._".

Quando chegou na frente da porta da sala onde Near se encontrava, viu uma menina sentada na frente do garoto. Ela era uma gracinha mesmo sendo um pouco novinha, provavelmente não tinha mais de 11 anos. Ela estendia timidamente um chocolate para Near, que apenas a olhava. Mello ficou parado examinando a história.

"_Esse idiota vai aceitar o chocolate néééé?"._

Near – Não preciso do chocolate...

"_Mai é o quêêêêêê?!?!"_

A garotinha se levantou visivelmente triste, e quando estava se preparando pra sair correndo, Mello tomou o chocolate da mão dela, a assustando.

Menina - ?!

Mello – Calma... n.n' ele quer o chocolate sim... Da uma licença rapidinho?

A menina fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

Mello – Near... Agora se alguma parte da minha alma sentia duvidas se você era anormal... Essa dúvida acabou de ir embora! Como você pode negar um chocolate a uma menina no dia dos namorados?!?!?!

Near – Negando...

Mello sentiu muita raiva do garoto, sentiu até vontade de socá-lo, não sabia exatamente se era pelo fato de ter dispensado a menina ou se era pelo fato de ter dispensado um chocolate. Mello se abaixou na frente de Near, o olhando nos olhos.

Mello – Você é muito frio... Como você pode negar isso a uma garotinha?

Near não conseguia responder, estava assustado pela distância que se encontrava de Mello, ele começou a examinar cada traço do rosto do loiro com os grandes olhos. Isso não passou batido por Mello, que logo abriu um sorriso maligno no canto da boca.

Mello – Ah sim... Por isso?

Mello começou a se aproximar um pouco mais, mas logo parou.

Mello – Como você pode hein? Near...

Near arregalou mais os olhos, ainda sem conseguir dizer nada.

Mello – Não vai responder? Vou ter que fazer você dize então...

Mello continua de onde parou, se aproximando mais de Near, o garoto apenas foi um poço mais pra trás mas pro infelicidade (N/A: Ou felicidade?) tinha uma parede que o impediu de continuar a se afastar.

Near – M-Mello...

Mello – Shhhhh... Depois você fala...

Mello começou a beijar Near, O garoto de cabelos prateados estava completamente desnorteado, não sabia como agir nem nada, estava completamente perdido, mesmo ele tentando empurrar Mello para se afastar, o loiro não saia de cima dele, mas no fundo Near até agradecia por isso. Após alguns segundos Near começou a tentar corresponder o beijo, mesmo que desajeitado, esse era seu primeiro beijo, o tão falado primeiro beijo, e o dele estava sendo com Mello, o garoto que jurava que o odiava, mesmo que hoje ele estivesse um pouco menos violento, isso nem se passou pela cabeça do menor que poderia acontecer. Após alguns minutos, Mello foi diminuindo o rítimo do beijo, dando um rápido na bochecha de Near.

Mello – Não vai falar nada?

Near – Mello... Você vai se arrepender disso depois...

Mello – É pode ser... Mas que eu tava com vontade de fazer isso já faz tempo eu tava...

Near – Oque?

Mello – É... Agora tchau...

Mello deu mais um beijo rápido em Near e se levantou para ir embora, e antes de sair da sala, se virou e disse:

Mello – Ah! Near! Você não é feio... Na verdade é uma gracinha...

Essa é a ultima coisa que diz antes de sair e deixar Near sozinho na sala. Quando chega em seu quarto, da com Matt tentando arranjar um lugar para guardar todos aqueles chocolates.

Matt – Droga! Não sei onde guardar isso!

Mello – Coma...

Matt – E você acha que eu consigo? Não sou dependente deles que nem você...

Mello – Hm...

Mello se sentou em sua cama e abriu um dos chocolates e começou a comê-lo.

Matt – E aí?

Mello – E aí o que?

Matt – Como foi?

Mello – Como foi oque? O.o

Matt – A fala sério vai Mello... Eu sei que você beijou o Near...

Mello – OQUE?

Matt – É... É exatamente o que você ouviu xD

Mello – Eu não beijei o Near... ¬¬

Matt – Beijou sim que eu sei...

Mello – Que provas você tem?

Matt – Eu vi...

Mello – Viu?!!?

Matt – Vi... e aí? Como foi?

Mello pegou o travesseiro que estava em sua cama e o arremesso contra o ruivo, o acertando em cheio.

Mello – Vai se fude você!

Matt – To ocupado agora... Depois eu vou ;D

Mello se virou e começou a relembrar do beijo com Near, e involuntariamente um sorriso no canto de sua boca se formou.

"_Foi perfeito... Feliz dia dos Namorados, Near..."_

**Fim**

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii \O/

Fanfic terminada :D

Hm... bem...?

Não tenho muito o que comentar... mais provavelmente vocês tem:D

Então apertem o simpático botãozinho azul escrito "go" e escreva o que vocês acharam!

Podem até me chingar! Mas deixem reviews xD

BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijO


End file.
